


This Is Our Saturdays

by killingxrangers



Series: Head Girl Benefits [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingxrangers/pseuds/killingxrangers
Summary: The sight of Bellatrix, sleeping naked and gorgeous beside her, was too much temptation to resist this morning.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Head Girl Benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 251





	This Is Our Saturdays

Weekend mornings were lazy, peaceful, uneventful. Later in the day was mostly dedicated to homework and getting ahead on next week’s readings and occasionally going on trips to Hogsmeades. There were Quidditch games to watch, rules to enforce, things to be done. But the early mornings? Before it was time to meander down to the Great Hall for breakfast? Well, those were just for Hermione and Bellatrix. 

The latter was still asleep, splayed on her stomach, both arms tucked under her pillow, black hair all over the place. More times than Hermione can count she has woken up to hair darker than her own itching her face, scratching her mouth, but she’s never complained, not when the owner of said hair was so gorgeous, so soft and gentle and innocent looking in the mornings. 

Today was no different, as Bellatrix slept with such a serene expression on a face that was usually pulled into a scowl during waking hours. Their blanket had been kicked down slightly in their sleep, now pooling around the older girl’s bare waist and revealing the reddened, slightly raised marks going from the bones of her shoulder, tracing the curve of her spine, and shifting to either side of her hips. In between the scratches were peppered hickies and bite marks, one directly under her shoulder blade deep enough to have some dried blood flaking on it. 

Hermione would have felt bad if the little minx hadn’t been asking for it, hadn’t left the same sort of marks on Hermione’s own back. And thighs, neck, wrists, chest. Both of them would be in desperate need of glamours before they showed their faces to any of their friends this morning. 

With a resolute idea in mind, Hermione moved to hover over her sleeping girlfriend, still completely naked, shifting until her thighs were on either side of Bellatrix, letting her fingers spread and move over the still muscles lining the pale girl’s back. She bent down to press a light kiss to the top of Bellatrix’s spine, then two more on each prominent bump of bone. Bellatrix stirred but otherwise didn’t wake up. 

That wouldn’t do. Not at all. 

Grinning to herself, Hermione brushed Bellatrix’s wild hair to one side as she moved upwards, dragging her lips from the top of her spine, over her neck, to right below her ear, placing a wet, open mouthed kiss on the smooth skin. She felt the muscles in Bellatrix’s back move then as the girl began finally waking up, and Hermione just smiled wider. 

With her mouth still very close Bellatrix’s ear, she mumbled, “Wake up, love,” at the same time her hand trailed down her body, over the side of her breast, down her ribs, past her hip, and stopping to grip onto her warm thigh, letting her nails dig in slightly. 

Bellatrix groaned at the sudden flair of pain, her hips automatically moving backwards into Hermione’s weight atop her. “Hello there,” she said back, all rasp and gravel that the brunette loved to hear. She turned her head to side, slowly blinking her dark eyes as she looked up at Hermione. “I guess I didn’t do too great of a job, if you’re like this already.” 

“Maybe I just like morning sex,” Hermione laughed, pressing a kiss to Bellatrix’s cheek softly. “And hush, you had me worn out last night.” 

“Miss Head Girl, how _dirty_.” Bellatrix moaned when Hermione cut the bottom part of her ear in a gentle bite, grinding herself into her girlfriend once more. Hermione repeated the action, once, twice, then bit lower and lower until she hit Bellatrix’s shoulder, sucking the skin into her mouth roughly. “I can feel how wet you are.” 

Hermione dragged her bare pussy over the swell of Bellatrix’s ass, dragging the accumulated wetness as she did, causing Bellatrix to moan loudly beneath her and try to swivel onto her back. “Nuh-uh,” Hermione grinned, keeping her hands firm and still on Bellatrix back to keep her pinned. “I like you on your stomach.” 

“ _Naughty_ ,” Bellatrix responded, her eyes closed and her breath hitching when she felt Hermione’s hand move again, down her back and over her ass, settling between her thighs. 

“I’m not the only one,” Hermione said with a moan, dragging her fingers through Bellatrix’s soaked slit and gathering that wetness on the tips of her fingers. “Is this what you want?” She asked, moving her hand downward to gently circle Bellatrix’s clit. “You want my fingers?.... Or my mouth?” 

The moan Bellatrix gave at that question was nothing short of absolutely fucking filthy, made worse by the way she gasped out, “Fingers... I need your fingers.” 

Well, what choice did Hermione have but to obey? She wasn't one to disappoint. 

Bellatrix was so wet and ready for her, there was no resistance, no struggle, to slide one finger in, painfully slowly, only as deep as the first knuckle. The dark haired girl knew immediately what Hermione was doing, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth half opened. 

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” Bellatrix growled, trying to push her hips down to get more of Hermione’s finger, to no success. 

“Do what, Bella? You said you wanted my fingers,” Hermione said, sickly sweet and innocent, a side of her, alone with this overly sexual part, that only her Bella would ever get to see of her. “Did you want more?” Her finger kept moving the entire time, as slow as she could go. Bellatrix gave the most pitiful whine at that, even if she turned to glare at Hermione. 

“You know what the fuck I want.”

Hermione sunk just a bit deeper, curled her finger just slightly. “Then beg.” 

“Fuck- you.”

“I can do that instead,” Hermione said simply, beginning to pull her hand backward and smiling to herself when Bellatrix grasp, stuttering out a quick and desperate “No!”, followed by a quiet, “ _Please_ fuck me, Hermione.” 

“There’s those pretty manners.” But Hermione listened, giving in to the one instance of begging as she roughly slammed her finger as deep as it could go, curling it quickly before pulling it out nearly all the whine. 

Bellatrix whined out what sounded very close to a sob, her thighs clenching around Hermione’s hand as her pussy seemed to suck her finger in deeper. A moment later, she was gasping out, “Another, add another,” and Hermione did as demanded, easily sliding her second finger in. “What do you want, love? Do you want me to fuck you hard?” 

“ _Please_.” 

Hermione kept her fingers inside Bellatrix, shifting to kneel behind her girlfriend and used her free hand to pull on the girl’s hips. “Get on your knees then.” 

There was not a moment’s hesitancy before Bellatrix was shifting upwards, resting her weight on her knees and arms, her head bowed before her and her chaotic hair covering most of her face. Hermione gently moved her hand from her hip to her back, resting it in the center and pushing down slightly for more of an arch. 

Now in such a prime position, Hermione’s own thighs more than just a little bit slick with desire, she fucked into Bellatrix hard, twisting and curling and scissoring her fingers until the girl was little more than a moaning mess on the bed, barely supporting her way as he entire body rocked back and forth. 

“Hermione,” Bellatrix cried out, her voice little more than a rasped sob, her fingers dug deeply into the messy sheets below them. Every few thrusts her knees or elbows would slip and she’d have to quickly right herself until deciding to collapse forward, her chest and head now pressed to the mattress, no longer capable of holding herself when Hermione was using her fingers like _that_. 

Hermione ran her free hand lovingly over the curve of Bellatrix’s ass. “I love you like this,” she praised, her gentle stroke turning into a deep scratch that raised welts along her pale skin. “You’re so beautiful,” she added, more gentle this time as she bent down to brush a kiss on Bellatrix’s taunt back. 

“I want to fuck you,” Bellatrix said suddenly, managing to reach around with one hand to try to grab any part of Hermione she could reach. “Let me fuck you.” 

Fuck. Hermione didn’t need to be told twice. She shifted until Bellatrix could move onto her back, then moving until she was hovering over the girl, keeping her fingers inside her the entire time. Bellatrix wasted no time before she brought her hand up between Hermione’s thighs, running her fingers over her soaking wet slit. 

“Holy fuck,” Bellatrix groaned, circling Hermione’s clit a few times and causing the brunette to moan, low and needy, before two fingers were easily be pushed inside her, her hips moving down to speed the process along until the digits were as deep as they could go. 

It took all of Hermione’s effort to keep fucking Bellatrix once she felt those sinful fingers inside of her, once she was able to see Bellatrix’s face and make eye contact. The darker witch jerked up suddenly, slamming their mouths together, tongues instantly brushing as they moaned into one another’s mouths. 

Bellatrix had a hand on Hermione’s hip, helping move her hips as they fucked into one another. “That’s it, baby.” Bellatrix let the uncharacteristic pet name slip out. “Ride my fingers.” 

Hermione would absolutely do that as she jerked her hips down her, curling her own fingers she did so. Bellatrix moaned her loudest yet, throwing her head back into the pillow, her mouth half open and her eyes closed. 

“Oh, shit,” Hermione whined, her thighs twitching with the effort to keep herself about Bellatrix. Each curl of those fingers was making her lose more and more of her strength, until she wanted nothing more than to just lay down and let Bellatrix do whatever the hell she wanted to her for as long as she desired. 

“I should refuse to let you come,” Bellatrix choked out, her hips thrusting upwards desperately while her fingers fucked hard into Hermione, her breath catching each time their breasts and hard nipples brushed against one another. 

“Bella,” Hermione gasped, too wrapped up in pleasure to formulate any coherent argument. Her eyes were shut, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she buried her head in the crook of Bellatrix’s neck, hot puffs of air warming Bellatrix’s sweat slicked skin. “Bella-” 

Bellatrix thrusted in particularly hard then, sliding in a third finger and immediately curling them all, dragging a loud, guttural moan from Hermione. The movement caused the brunette to pause her own ministrations for a moment, a clearly very non appreciated choice as Bellatrix bit her shoulder, hard and deep, slamming her hand as rough as possible back into Hermione’s pussy. 

“You don’t come until I do,” Hermione managed to say, her mouth back to working Bellatrix’s neck, almost of her weight now on the older girl as she dropped down, unable to hold herself up as high any longer. It trapped Bellatrix’s hand between their bodies, making it harder to move in and out, though she made up for it by curling those long, talented fingers more and more as she continued to brush against that one perfect spot inside of Hermione. 

“So come for me,” Bellatrix moaned into Hermione’s ear, moving her head until she could press her mouth against it, gasping all the while. “ _Fuck_ , come for me,” she said, much more desperately. Hermione could feel Bellatrix tightening around her fingers, knew by the breathy moans, the wanton way her hips moved in short, quick bursts, the way every few seconds the fingers in Hermione would stutter or twitch recklessly. 

It just spurred her own orgasm that much closer, along with Bellatrix begging directly into her ear like that. It wouldn’t take much more, not when Bellatrix was such an expert on her body, on everything she loved and needed. 

“I’m close,” Hermione breathed out, her hips picking up speed even as her fingers became more erratic, harder to move the tighter Bellatrix’s pussy sucked her in. They were both chasing their orgasms now, both of them damn near sloppy in the way they fucked the other, their movements quick and needy until- 

Bellatrix screamed out first, her hand moving from Hermione’s hip to wrap around her back and press them tightly around one another, screaming into her neck as she came. Her entire body shook, her fingers stilling inside Hermione even as Hermione did not stop moving her hips. It was enough to push Hermione over the edge a minute later, screaming out Bellatrix’s name as white hot heat flashed through her body, all of her muscles contracting too quickly before they began trembling, her breathing much too shallow and her heart beat much too fast, as Bellatrix kept her fingers curled against her g-spot until Hermione was whining at the over stimulation. 

When they finally stopped, when both of them were sweat soaked and breathing hard, laying beside one another on the disheveled bed, Hermione watched as Bellatrix fought to catch her breath, her eyes fluttering open and closed every few seconds. 

Once her chest stopped its rapid rise and fall, Bellatrix brushed a piece of hair sticking to Hermione’s forehead away, trailing her fingers down the length of her jaw. “I wonder what your friends would say,” she began, a mocking grin on her reddened face. “If they could hear you talk like you do when you fuck me.” 

Hermione blushed deeply, feeling her cheeks get even hotter as Bellatrix laughed, quiet and gentle and lovely as she pressed a kissed to the spot below Hermione’s ear, once, twice. 

“It’s late,” Bellatrix said before Hermione could attempt to defend herself, though she knew she didn’t have much of a defense. She just kind of... lost herself when it came to Bellatrix. “Someone is _bound_ to see me sneaking out of your room through the lion’s common room now.” 

That had Hermione jumping from the bed, ignoring the way Bellatrix watched all of her movements as she raced around her bedroom to get dressed. Having Bellatrix spend the night was always a risky endeavor, one that very well could bring her Head Girl status into question if professors found her abusing her power. And sneaking her girlfriend into her single bedroom to fuck the night (and now morning) away definitely had to be an abuse of power. 

Warm, steady hands came to wrap themselves around Hermione’s waist, pulling her back into Bellatrix’s soft body. “So let’s skip breakfast,” she said easily, trying to drag Hermione back to the bed. Hermione had only succeeded into finding her bra, underwear, and one sock, but Bellatrix was already brushing her fingers along the hem, signaling she wanted them gone. “Come back to bed with me.” 

Who was Hermione to say no to that offer? 


End file.
